Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta Chapter Ten
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Hehe no summery you must read, all surprises! Read. Enjoy. Review!


_**Chapter Ten**_

_Nikki's Point of View_

I would never forgive the world for what had happened to my father. I would never forgive _them _for what they did to him. He is gone now, and I feel like I could have done something. Anything to stop him from dying. Edward could have done something. I would rather him one of them then what his is now. Gone.

The one person who hadn't left me just left in the vilest way. Death. I would never look in those topaz eyes and see someone who had looked at me twice. Just someone who took the father I had relied on away. And I will never see him again.

I should have just listened. If I hadn't had my rebellion then I would be suffering the consequences.

_Everything you do as a consequence, Nik. _His voice echoed in my head.

My dad was gone. Gone.

I walked through the crowded halls at school, getting ugly stares and finally I pasted one who's thoughts echoed in my head, _isn't that the girl who's dad died? Do you think she did it? Or was it Cullen? Lord maybe they did it together because her dad didn't approve of their love. But she hasn't been talking to him. Any of them._

I tried to ignore it though I wanted to turn around and slap her. But I wouldn't lose my temper. I wouldn't resort to the one thing I left behind.

I loaded my extra unneeded things into my locker and pulled out the things I needed. A note fluttered down the floor and I could only look at it.

_Nikki—_

I bent down and unfolded the crumpled piece of paper.

_I did nothing to your father. I'm sorry for what happen, but I couldn't let you live seeing someone else. You should much rather remember him how he was then how he will be._

_Ed— _

I crumbed the note before I could read the name, and tossed it into the nearest trash can. Anger was bubbling inside of me and I took off down the hall way.

Later at lunch I had no where to sit. Though when I walked over, Alice (I had finally learned all of their names, taking a note of that so if needed I know them by name just to kill them faster) moved over to the left, giving me room to sit. But I ignored their presence completely. I tried not to think of his golden eyes following me and tried to block out his thoughts completely.

_If she only knew how wrong she was. _

It echoed hollowly in my head and I was forced to hear the words as they erupted in my mind.

"Nikki, over here!" Marie called from her normal table; I paused wavering in my spot for a moment. She gestured my over and I walked slowly still trying to escape his eyes.

"Oh, Nik, I'm so sorry, I heard all about it. It's so tragic, however will you manage?" she spoke right when I sat down. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I ignored them as best as I could and cleared my throat, absently tracing the cracks in the table, "It's hard at first"—still is, no doubt—"but I suppose it will get easier the longer. And just being away from Forks will help, too," My eyes flashed over to Edward, his face was obviously surprised. My attention was back at the table before anyone could notice I had looked away.

"You're moving?" Tony eyes widened, I nodded in answer. Marie was taken aback, along with everyone else.

"W-where?" so one asked over the confusion. I looked past them and into the outside where a steady rain fell with a light pitter patter.

"We'll visit France for a while. Then we'll move back to California then I'll probably travel some more after I graduate," I said watching the looks go from surprised to more curious. But I had no favor to allow them to press the subject. But I would rather stay there then have what happened next.

Alice slid over and took me by the arm, flashing a smile to the astonished table then dragged me out with her. I didn't want to make a scene and my plan was once she released me I would run. But there was no escaping this one. She pushed me outside into the hallway and I prepared for my doom.

_Edward's Point of View_

Alice dragged Nikki out pushing her into the wall so she stumbled to catch her self. I stopped myself from helping.

When she turned to face us her eyes looked like they were on fire, "What do you want?" she hissed steadying herself. Alice danced down the hallway leaving me to face her.

I didn't see this _anywhere _in Alice's mind.

I watched her for a moment her pale skin, her brown eyes (now unmistakably outraged).

"You're leaving," it was more then a statement then a question, I had heard it clearly from where I had sat in the lunch room.

"What's it to you?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing, hands clenched in fists.

"What is wrong with you, I understand you mad but I didn't do anything. Not to you or your father—"

"I don't care anymore," she made me stare for a long moment because her hands became unclenched and her eyes become soft as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"My family is leaving tomorrow. We'll never see each other again. You'll live your very long life and I'll live mine. But if you ever find that son of a bitch that killed my father. Please, don't let him see another second of this world," she snarled the last bit. She was going to leave. And I had never been completely forgiven.

_Nikki's Point of View_

After I was fully packed it was almost ten and I did want some rest before I woke up at four in the morning to leave.

I thought I was out when I heard a creaking noise in my floor boards. I turned so I was lying on my back; I scoped the room once, when I saw nothing I lied back down. Then I heard it again. Finally I flicked on the light and I saw a pale body leaning over mine. Black ruffled hair and blood red eyes.

"I have come for you at last," a voice hissed. Icy lips briefly touched my neck before it sank its fangs into me.

_Edward's Point of View_

I had been standing outside of Nikki's room for a little. I knew she hated me. And I took it I would never be forgiven. So I stood there. And waited. I didn't even know what I was waiting for.

Something must have caught my attention because nothing had been out of the ordinary for a while. I looked up to her window a dark form walked by her window, it wasn't her. It's wasn't Bella. It was…

Jacob Black…?

I scaled her house and jumped to her window. Taking one look at the lock I shattered it and pushed open the window. Sure enough Jacob Black he was standing with another vampire in was in the corner pacing.

_Nicolas' Point of View_

"So, Jacob Black, are you happy now?" I asked him. Tears seemed on the verge of coming out of his newborn eyes. His perfect icy body seemed heavy due to what he just did. He finally got his teeth out of his daughter's neck. Tears suddenly poured out of his eyes.

"My Nikki, my little Nichole… how….why did I…" he seemed to question the overall idea of her plan. "Why did you let me do this!?" he screamed, suddenly, his entire being full of rage, and he seemed to take energy from everything. I heard a groan from the girl, and I knew I had to leave soon, she would not be happy.

"You will pay for this—" and suddenly I heard the faint trickle of blood. He slashed his daughter across the cheek, and headed straight for me. I couldn't resist the blood, and I began to run toward him.

Suddenly, I heard an angry snarl and I felt myself being pinned against a wall. A voice seemed to scream, yet it only whispered, "Your death will be fun to watch."

_Edward's Point of View_

I saw how Nikki was, and I know I was too late to suck out the venom. She was in so much pain. Her crimson face scrunched up and in tears. Her body wouldn't stop twisting and turning due to her muscle's involuntary movements.

"Nikki, Nikki, can you hear me? Nikki? Nikki!" I began to shout. Nikki's face began to turn toward me.

"You're late, pretty vampire…" she giggled, then screamed. A blood piercing scream, and a scream I would hear echo in my head forever. I had to stop this, put that wasn't possible. Unless, unless…

I heard footsteps outside the room. Bella. Always had perfect timing.

"Nikki, can I come in? It's me, we have to go, sweetie."

I heard the door creak open, and I saw Bella's tiny figure in the doorway.

"Edward?" Suddenly, Nikki screamed beyond belief. Tears slid down her cheeks. They seemed to beg for death.

"What have you done?" Bella asked silently.


End file.
